lockekeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Head Games (Episode)
Head Games is the third episode of the first season of Locke & Key. It aired on February 7, 2020. Plot Locating a powerful new key sends Bode's spirit soaring. Tyler's simmering rage boils over. Kinsey realizes just how much her fear is holding her back. Summary Following on from previously, Tyler and Kinsey join Bode in the box. They are in awe of the creation before them, and Bode reveals that they are inside his head, where feelings too come to life. Bode picks up a box and, opening the box, they’re transported inside one of Bode’s memories with their father. They are unable to interact with Rendell, however, much to Kinsey’s dismay. With this, they leave the box and Bode removes the key from the base of his neck, bringing him back to reality. Tyler questions how Bode is finding the keys, and Bode reveals that he hears them. Kinsey remarks that Rendell must’ve known about the keys given one was hidden in her bracelet. Fearing the damage the keys could cause, Tyler takes the keys from Bode, holding them. Bode reveals the woman from the Wellhouse and her quest to steal the keys. With this, Kinsey takes the Head Key and allows Tyler to keep the Mirror Key. “Echo” is seen in a cafe researching a man named Mark. When she finds what she is looking for, she uses the Anywhere Key to transport herself to a derelict building where she finds a safe. She is disappointed to find there is no key in the safe, but notices one around a nearby child's neck. She asks where he got the key and if there was one in the shape of a head, but the child tells her that there was not. The child reveals that his key is like a lighter, and when Echo uses hers, she pushes him onto the railway track and steals his key. At school, Scot hands Kinsey two tickets to a local cover-band, and when Kinsey questions if the tickets are a date, Scot tells her they are just hanging out. She dismisses him, revealing that she has a paper due, leading to Scot taking back the tickets; he tells her to contact him if she wishes to go with him. Kinsey joins Nina and Bode as they watch Tyler in his hockey game, and they bump into Ellie. Nina and Ellie agree to go to a restaurant downtown, whilst Kinsey watches the game from afar. Tyler notices Kinsey being harassed and steps in, eventually causing a fight in which Tyler beats the man. He is eventually pulled off and Nina is spoken to about his behaviour. The following day Kinsey receives a message from Scot telling her that he will be at the concert and hopes to see her. She initially begins to type a message agreeing to attend, however changes her mind and ignores him. Tyler apologises to Kinsey about the fight the previous night, but Kinsey is reluctant to accept his apology, instead telling him that she wants to use the Head Key on herself. Tyler and Kinsey walk through a revolving door into her mind after she uses the key, and they find themselves in the Mall. Exploring, they find themselves in a room of mutli-coloured boxes, each representing one memory of Rendell. Kinsey opens one and they are transported into a similar memory to Bode’s, except this time, they are able to hear the end of the story. Kinsey and Tyler become confused when they begin jumping around in Kinsey’s memories, and Tyler opts to leave the memory. Kinsey transports them to a memory of Seattle, the day their father was killed by Sam. Kinsey remarks that she could’ve solved the situation if she hadn’t been a coward. Whilst in the memory, they are attacked by a savage woman with blonde hair, but are able to fend her off. They leave Kinsey’s head following this, and Tyler questions what happened; the wound dealt in her memory is present on Tyler’s body when they emerge. Tyler retires to bed to listen the end of the story told by his father. At dinner, Ellie orders wine, causing issues when Nina tells her that she is sober. Ellie becomes concerned when Nina reveals that Bode is spending time with his imaginary friend in the Wellhouse — Ellie’s reaction gives off the impression that she knows more about Keyhouse than she is letting on. and the library door.]] Bode is drawn to a painting on the mantelpiece by whispers, and finds another key hidden within the painting. He tries the key in the large door in the library, successfully opening it. When he steps through the doorway, however, he becomes detached from his body and is able to fly around Keyhouse. Bode enjoys the experience of being a “ghost” and flies around the town for an extended period of time. Eventually, he finds himself in Keyhouse’s cemetery, where he interacts with the ghost of Chamberlain Locke. Bode asks if Chamberlain has seen Rendell, however he tells him that only those that passed at Keyhouse remain as ghosts. Chamberlain reveals that Rendell used to fly around with the aid of the key much like Bode is currently. When Bode hears Nina arrive back home, he decides to return to his body. On his way back, he witnesses as Ellie unlocks the door of the Wellhouse and calls out for Lucas in the well. After a talk with her mother, Kinsey decides to go to the theatre with Scot, but changes her mind when she gets there. She uses the Head Key again shortly after, dragging the figure seen previously and killing it. Meanwhile, whilst looking through a yearbook, Nina notices the omega symbol drawn multiple times, this triggers a flashback, and she realises it is the same symbol Sam had tattooed on his wrist the day he murdered Rendell. Cast Main *Jackson Robert Scott as Bode Locke *Connor Jessup as Tyler Locke *Emilia Jones as Kinsey Locke *Darby Stanchfield as Nina Locke *Laysla De Oliveira as Dodge *Griffin Gluck as Gabe *Petrice Jones as Scot Co-Starring *Andrew Ahmed as Hipster Dude *Chris Britton as Chamberlain Locke *Kayla DeSouza as Younger Kinsey *Alexander Elliot as Neighbourhood Kid #1 *Kyle Hodgson as Younger Tyler *Hallea Jones as Eden Hawkins *Steven Love as Chad Garland *Tyler Malazo as Neighbourhood Kid #2 *Kolton Stewart as Brinker Martin Guest Starring *Aaron Ashmore as Duncan Locke *Bill Heck as Rendell Locke *Sherri Saum as Ellie Whedon *Steven Williams as Joe Ridgeway *Thomas Mitchell Barnet as Sam Lesser *Kevin Alves as Javi *Coby Bird as Rufus Whedon *Eric Graise as Logan Calloway *Genevive Kang as Jackie Veda Trivia *Bode finds the Ghost Key hidden in a painting of Chamberlain Locke above the mantlepiece. *"Echo" becomes the holder of the Matchstick Key after stealing it from a little boy. *Ellie Whedon opens the gate to the Wellhouse with a key, meaning she is the owner of the Echo Key.This relies on knowledge of the keys from the graphic novel, as the name or explanation of the key are not revealed in this episode. *It is revealed that Ellie knows more than she is letting on about Keyhouse Manor. *Chamberlain Locke reveals that only those who have died on Keyhouse's estate remain as ghosts. They can, however, choose to move on. *Tyler experiences a wound on his side from the figure that attacks him whilst inside Kinsey's head. This shows that wounds inflicted when using the Head Key are present when not using it. *Tyler is the only one of the Locke children not to use the Head Key in this episode. *This episode contains the most keys used: **Bode uses both the Head Key and the Ghost Key. **Kinsey uses the Head Key. **"Echo" uses the Anywhere Key, and steals the Matchstick Key. **Ellie uses the Echo Key. Gallery Head Games Promotional 4.jpg Head Games Promotional 3.jpg Head Games Promotional 2.jpg Head Games Promotional 1.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season One